


fireworks

by euriele



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euriele/pseuds/euriele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"North?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Can I show Delta my new trick?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	fireworks

"North?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I show Delta my new trick?"

You smile at the purple avatar floating over your shoulder. You can feel his excitement in your own head, his eagerness to show Delta what he’s learnt. York’s head is tilted to the side, a frown on his face. Delta flickers, tilts his head to the side in unison with York.

"Theta, I believe protocol dictates that -"

"North, please. I worked super hard on it!"

You watch Theta dance from foot to foot, wringing his wrists in apprehension. You nod at him. “Just this once.”

You’re sure Theta’s smiling beneath that helmet of his. He turns to York and Delta, who’ve been watching the exchange with raised eyebrows. Theta spreads his hands, concentrates hard. And the little firework show he showed to you earlier starts up.

York and Delta watch the little firework show in amazement. The purple and blue lights play across York’s face. He grins as he watches.

"That’s brilliant, Theta!" he says when the firework show comes to an end.

"How were you able to do that, Theta?" Delta asks.

"It’s just like how we project ourselves from the armour. I just took what I knew from that and worked on projecting smaller objects. Can you do it?"

"No."

That makes all three of your stop and stare at Delta.

"You… can’t?" Theta says. You can feel his nervousness seeping through.

"I cannot. I am, to put it into human terms, impressed that you have achieved such a thing."

Theta’s happy humming at the back of your mind - happy, because he managed to impress  _Delta_  - is enough to make you smile.

**Author's Note:**

> requested by the-meta on tumblr


End file.
